Aromatherapy is a scientific art of using oils for the treatment of illness or restoring health, beauty, and well being. Aromatherapy may be accomplished in many different ways, and one effective way is the insertion of an aroma containing member into the nasal cavity of a patient.
Various devices have been designed to deliver aromatherapy in this manner, however, these devices have had various disadvantages associated therewith. For example, some devices have featured a clip that engaged the septum of the patient and had sponges on each end of the clip that contained aromatic oils or other medicines. This design was undesirable because direct contact could occur between the patient and the aromatic oils, causing burns to the patient's skin. Still other designs utilized small containers on the ends of the clip that would contain aromatic oils or other medicines. This design was undesirable because oils could spill from the small containers and cause burns or irritation to the patient's skin.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an aromatherapy medicinal delivery device that addresses the various disadvantages associated with conventional devices.